


I've a Longing to Be Lowdown

by veleda_k



Category: White Collar
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode Related, Gen, History, Music, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veleda_k/pseuds/veleda_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>June never thought she'd have this again. </p>
<p>Spoilers for 4x13 "Empire City."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've a Longing to Be Lowdown

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Sholio for the info on the Cotton Club.

June never thought she would have this again. The lights, the crowd, the music. It's like coming home.

She feels young again, up on stage. As if she could look behind her and see Byron blowing on his horn. As if Ford were waiting in wings, flashing his con man grin.

Though she misses them, it's better in now in some ways. June's too young to remember the original Cotton Club in its heyday, but she knows. How could she not? They never would have hired a woman as dark as Agent Berrigan. They never would have let Agent Jones past the door.

She sings for them. She sings for Byron, and for friends long gone. She sings for Neal, who's brought such light into her life.

She lives in the Upper East Side, but she'll always carry a little bit of Harlem with her. The place she cut her teeth card sharking. The place she and Byron first danced. The place she filled her soul with music and let it shine.

She sings.

"I've become too darn refined  
And at night I hate to go down  
To the high-falutin' flat that Lady Mendel designed  
With Harlem on my mind"


End file.
